


[art] Making You A Habit - Winterhawk Big Bang 2020

by Soapyquartz



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Big Bang, M/M, WinterHawk Big Bang, WinterHawk Big Bang 2020, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapyquartz/pseuds/Soapyquartz
Summary: My art for Making You A Habit by kangofu_cb for the Winterhawk Big Bang 2020Fic Summary:Bucky is a disabled vet struggling with reintegrating into civilian life. He has a routine and a rhythm, and he doesn't like to let anything - big or small - disrupt it. That all changes the day Bucky finds himself inside CATastrophe, the local pet rescue, recovering from a panic attack in the back room of the shop.He’s used to walking by the place, not visiting, but the next thing Bucky knows, he’s hanging signs and being used as a climbing tree for a bunch of freshly-acquired kittens. And he just...keeps going back. First for the kittens, then for the disaster shop owner who rescues actual kittens from actual trees and teaches archery as a side-gig, and eventually because he’s hopelessly in love.(Clint was in love before Bucky ever walked in the door.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 44
Kudos: 196
Collections: Winterhawk Big Bang 2020





	[art] Making You A Habit - Winterhawk Big Bang 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Me A Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706253) by [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB). 



> I was the artner of the wonderful kangofu_cb for my first ever Big Bang! Thank you so much for making my first experience such a wonderful one. Everyone give the fic a read! You’ll finish it feeling fucking renewed as a person, smiling so much your cheeks hurt.
> 
> (Of course I chose the panicked Bucky + kittens scene as I am predictably weak to such things)
> 
> I’m Soapyquartz on tumblr too!

[ ](https://ibb.co/CJbBNJ4)

“When Bucky came back to himself, he was in an unfamiliar room, supplied with every manner of climbing tree and catnip toy, pizza-shaped and mouse-shaped and some with feathers, with a mug of something hot in his hand and a kitten in his hair. And one up his empty sleeve. And one curled in his lap.

There were a surprising number of kittens for a post-panic attack moment.“

[ ](https://ibb.co/JpSkwM4)

“ Bucky couldn’t hold in a sound of shocked outrage, and that just set Clint off laughing again, his eyes crinkling at the corners. While Clint was still snorting, Bucky dutifully wrote in Attempted Kitten Murder - Multiple Counts in the all-caps, slightly cramped writing he’d picked up in the Army, years of filling out forms with brutal precision permanently ingrained in his penmanship.”

[](https://ibb.co/dfcZh96)

“Bucky reached out and plucked the other photo from Clint’s hand, looking to see who was on the Nice List. To his surprise it was Chowder, and Bucky felt his eyebrows go up. “Oh, has someone finally learned some manners?” “Not at all,” Clint laughed, “but he’s been pushing Bandit off the climbing trees in retaliation, so it seemed like as close as he’ll ever get to good behavior.” 


End file.
